1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to a battery engaging mechanism of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of using without the restriction of a power cord, a conventional notebook computer generally includes a battery combinable with a main frame of the notebook computer for providing power. The battery may be combined with the main frame of the notebook computer by way of engagement, such as that disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0310341.